BEGA League
The BEGA League are a group of professional bladers. BEGA stands for the Beyblade Entertainment Global Association. BEGA League only appear during the third season, and are seen by fans as enemies for aiding Boris. The team consists of Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Garland, Mystel, and Crusher. Their bit-beasts are named after the Greek and Roman gods. BEGA is a Beyblading team in the Beyblade anime. Stats * First appearance: Beyblade G-Revolution * Alternate names: Beyblade Entertainment Global Association * Team Leader: Boris Balkov * Team members: Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Garland, Mystel, Crusher * BEGA Coach: Hiro Granger * Mascots: '''BEGA Band BEGA's History After the World Championship in the third season in the anime series, Boris Balkov, the enemy in the first season buys the whole BBA (Beyblade Battle Association) and renames it as BEGA. He tries to make Tyson and his friends think that he has changed, but after the terrible battle between Tala and Garland from the BEGA organization, he and his friends come to the conclusion that he hasn't changed. Tyson and his friends go on to fight in the Justice 5 Tournament in which the most shocking news is that Kai Hiwatari has joined BEGA with Tyson's brother, Hiro. Tyson's brother trains the BEGA bladers as they turn out be a big surprise for the G-revolution (the new name for the re-formed Bladebreakers). Kai joins the G-revolution when he loses to Brooklyn, the most powerful blader of BEGA, in the preliminaries. Tyson and his friends have a very tough battle during the Justice 5 Tournament. Daichi loses to Ming-Ming, Ray loses to Crusher, Max ties with Mystel, Kai wins over Brooklyn and Tyson wins over Garland. This tie between the two teams is to be resolved by a tie breaking match between Tyson and Brooklyn. Brooklyn goes crazy after losing to Kai and during his and Tyson's fight, and they both float into the air and destroy a lot of the surrounding area. Sometime during the fight, the rest of the bladers call out their bit beasts to help Tyson. Tala wakes up from his coma calling out Wolborg and Kai (who is standing on top of a pillar) revives Dranzer, who had been destroyed in defeating Brooklyn. Eventually, Tyson calms Brooklyn down and they come to a conclusion that they will blade in the most simple way. Now that the BEGA building is completely destroyed, the BEGA is over. Months after the fight, the BBA re-begins as a small shack near the location where Tyson had his first confrontation with Daichi in the first episode. BEGA Members Ming-Ming Ming-Ming is a new singing pop diva raising to fame as a both a singer and a Beyblader. Her Beyblade is called Venus, and she works for Boris in the BEGA League. Usually, she portrays herself to be a sweet young girl. However, she has another, tougher side when she blades. It is easy to tell which from her size and by her eyes. Tough Ming-Ming (Blader Form) is taller and has a serious look in her eyes while innocent Ming-Ming (Innocent/Singer Form) is shorter and has a typical anime cute set of eyes. She tends to spend most of her time in her innocent form as most bladers are easily deceived by her sweet and cute appearance. Her attitude depends on her form, but generally she is a very confident girl with a lot of pride. She is a fan boy favorite in the series. After (and including) the episode, Runaway Daichi, a running gag throughout the season is Kenny's uncontrollable crush on Ming-Ming. He even cheers her on during the BBA VS BEGA (Justice 5) match. Being the poster girl for the BEGA league can have its perks. This obnoxious teen idol provides entertainment in the form of singing the praises of the BEGA organization. Don't let this fool you though, because she is also a top notch Beyblader. She also uses her singing to help her concentration during a match, as well as to distract her opponents. * '''Ming-Mings Beyblade: Venus ** Attacks: Venus temptation Brooklyn Masefield Brooklyn is the strongest competitor in the series which Kai and Tyson have to face. He is a naturally gifted Beyblader and doesn't need to try in order to win. There are two sides to his personality. First, the calm and seemingly gentle side and then the wild, vicious side. He defeated Kai just like a child's play in their first match, though lost drastically in their second when Kai - as he himself stated - unleashed his "true" potential. Like Tyson, he is at one with his bit beast Zeus, but Brooklyn forms physical traits of his bit beast, for instance wings form on his back that reflect his bit beast Zeus's wings. His childhood reflected strongly in his personality. Because he always won, the other children did not want to play with him, so he was often left alone. During Brooklyn's Beyblade match with Tyson, because of Kai defeating him, he has turned insane. Brooklyn has always beybladed using only his natural ability, and because that was good enough to win he never put much energy into his matches. He realizes that, by using the combined powers of his emotions and abilities, he could create much more damage. Eventually, all his negative emotions reach their apex, especially his annoyance, frustration and sadness. These mix with the evil darkness of his demonic bit-beast, Zeus, and using this darkness, creates a black hole that proceeds to ravage and devour the entire world and everyone in it into his soul. Thus, he declares himself a god. He only calms down once Tyson explains to him the true meaning of Beyblading, using the power of the bit-beasts of all the teams who appeared in the season (G-Revolutions, PPB All Starz, White Tigers X, Blitzkrieg Boys, F-Dynasty, Barthez Soldiers and the remaining bladers of the BEGA Justice 5) to dispel Zeus's darkness, returning the world to normal, albeit heavily ravaged. Once the chaos had passed, Tyson and Brooklyn continue their battle as it should have been, a friendly competition, free from the machinations of the now disgraced Boris. The end of the fight is unknown, as the last scene shows both beyblades going up towards the sky, and then Tyson's cap and a feather from the wings of Brooklyn falling from where the beyblades had just gone. Voiced by Soichiro Hoshi, in the Japanese version, and by Robert Tinkler in the American version. * Brookyln's Beyblades: Zeus ** Attacks: King of Darkness Garland Siebald Garland is a confident blader who aims to be a champion of the BEGA league. He came from a family of many sports players, all his brothers and sisters have been champions in their sports except him. He chose Beyblading to follow his dream of becoming champion like them. He is proud of his Siebald family name and fights for it. He is arrogant at times due to his confidence and underestimates bladers such as Tyson. His type of blading style is much like the style used in regular and kick boxing. He lets his opponent get worn out and he comes in for the kill. As seen in most of his battles, he usually finishes a regular battle with a round house kick. He first appeared by defeating both Bryan and Spencer of the Blitzkrieg Boys at once, indicating his powerful Beyblade. He was so strong and aggressive during his beyblade match against Tala Valkov of the Blitzkrieg Boys that he put him into hospital- his means of winning was to not only hit his opponent's beyblade, but to launch a physical martial arts attack on the blader themselves. Garland follows his family's principles of winning during his Beyblade match against Tyson, but he realizes that he was acting according to his family's principles, and not his. And during Tyson's match against Brooklyn, he also realized that although BEGA work together, they aren't a true team. * Garland's Beyblade: Apollon ** Attacks: Radiant Thunder Mystel Mystel is quite a mysterious character by nature as quoted from a Beyblade episode "The Mysterious Mystel" and is seen to be quite quirky. He spends his time in high places lurking around his team mates whenever they need to meet. He has strange abilities that makes it seem like he can float in mid-air. Water is his element and he uses it well. Mystel is a nice guy all round, if sometimes blunt with his wording and seems to somewhat offend the White Tiger X team when thy find him in their camp and he comments on how they obviously cannot retrieve the fruit from atop the cliff like he can. He appears to have befriended Ray and the White Tigers when he first appears. He nearly persuaded Ray to join BEGA. Mystel seems to have a very free spirit, and is a very happy person. He is believed to be the youngest of the team. His Beyblade attacks are unpredictable. Bladers say that he uses a 360 degree attack, and he uses a bit-beast named Poseidon. Even though he is small, he's proved to be a strong blader when he defeats Lee of the White Tiger X team easily, and holds his own against Ray before an accident occurs and the battle has to end without deciding a winner. * Mystel's Beyblade: Poseidon ** Attacks: Ocean Javelin Crusher Even though Crusher only started to Beyblade later in his life, he is a very strong and skillful player. He was quickly trained by Boris. Crusher is large in statue, and has strange markings on his face. Although Crusher can seem intimidating, he is actually a nice person, and this is proven when he tells Boris that he doesn't want to cheat by destroying Tyson's Beyblade before his match with Brooklyn so that Tyson has to forfeit and BEGA will win. He is soft at heart, and this is proven when his ill sister gives him a doll she made of him, and Crusher cries saying that he will win his Beyblade match against Ray for her. Crusher wins the match, in the process destroying his beyblade (it was fixed though). His reason for being a Pro Blader is to earn enough money to help his little sister, Monica, gets the medical attention she needs. Unfortunately, the night before the Justice 5 tiebreaker match, Boris blackmails Crusher, along with Ming-Ming, to destroy Tyson's Dragoon to ensure Boris's success, using the fact that it was Boris who funded Monica's medical expenses. * Crushers Beyblade: Gigars ** Attacks: Demolition Axe The BEGA Band The BEGA Band is BEGA's mascots. The team consists of Ming-Ming, the Leader and lead singer, Jelly, the guitar player, Killy, the drummer, and Hikaru, the bass player. BEGA's Water Blader BEGA's Water Bladers are Boris's training squad that were used to battle with the Blitzkireg Boys when they confronted Boris. The team consists of Billy, Gray and Hawk. Their beyblades are Crab Diver, Orca Diver and Manta Diver, respectively, and their attacks are Snapping Claw, tube Rider and Poison Scorpion Sting, respectively. Trivia Most people do not like the Plastic series,this is currently unknown why. Category:Beyblade Team's Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: G Revolution Category:Original Series Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: G Revolution Category:Original Series Category:Characters